Thunder and Lightening
by SoWhatever
Summary: Yugi is pulling Yami into the rain...but why? And could it lead to something more for them? YY A short little oneshot (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh unfortunately)


**SW: AH, my first oneshot!**

**Yugi: *reading over* I like it**

**SW: I'm glad! So I was listening to the thunderstorm outside my house when I thought of this…it probably doesn't make any sense…but I don't care!**

**Enjoy**

/Yami to Yugi/

\Yugi to Yami\

* * *

Yugi giggled and ran outside, pulling Yami along with him, "Come on! Come on!" he laughed again and twirled around, drops of rain hitting his face as he spun.

"Yugi, it's raining." Yami had stayed underneath the awning of the game shop, watching his aibou with an amused face.

"Yes, I know!" the pure joy in that one sentence brought a small smile to Yami's face.

"You're going to catch a cold."

"I haven't yet!" Yugi ran forward and grabbed Yami's arm. "Come on! I have to show you something!"

Yami took in the fact that neither of them had coats, or umbrellas, and shook his head in amusement. He pulled lightly on Yugi, trying to get him back inside, "Now, Yugi? It's pouring."

Yugi shook his head and laughed, tugging harder at Yami, finally getting the reluctant boy to come into the rain with him, "I know! That's the point! Come _on_!"

Yami frowned before he sighed and started to jog to keep up with his running hikari. Instead of calming, the rain only seemed to pour down harder. /Yugi, where are we going?/

Yugi doesn't reply, but gasped as the sky lit up suddenly. Yami looked up to see the last of a streak of lightening. Yugi giggled again and pulled Yami into the park, going off the path and leading him through the trees.

/Yugi?/

"Sh, mou hitori no boku!" Yugi walked forward determinedly and they eventually reached a small clearing. The clearing itself would have been nice if it hadn't been raining, the lilacs and small dandelions weighed down by the water. "We're here!" he led Yami to the center of the field, and he realized they were on top of a small hill. His aibou abruptly sat down, and Yami is pulled down by the hand he hadn't let go of yet. He winced a little as he felt the bottom of his pants getting soaked in mud and water, not that he wasn't already soaked that is.

"Yugi…"

Yugi reached over and put a finger to Yami's lips, smiling like an imp before looking up at the sky. Yami followed his gaze and his eyes widened as the sky was lit up. Multiple strikes of lightening streaked across the sky, dancing across his vision. Yugi gasped and pointed as each new strike appears, and Yami found himself enthralled by nature's private show. Only a few seconds later, a loud rumbling was heard and Yami felt Yugi snuggle up to him.

Yami looked down in surprise and saw Yugi still staring at the sky, a content expression on his face and his eyes lit up in happiness. He made sure that the mind link was blocked before Yami let his thoughts wander. 'You have no idea how adorable you look right now, aibou.'

Yugi sighed and lifted his face up to the rain, letting it relax as the drops streaked across his face and his hair was pulled down, though it was still spiked, it drooped with the weight of the water. He smiled and watched as more lightening occurs, this time brighter and with more branches. He let out a small 'oooh' and wiped away drops from his eyes as the lightening made him see spots.

Yami blinked as he realized what he was thinking, 'You're so cute, Yugi.' Yami listened to the rumbling thunder again and looked back to the sky, sitting back to rest on his palms to contemplate when Yugi sat up to stare at the lightening more. 'I guess I've always know that…but that isn't it. Yugi is adorable, cute, funny, and beautiful.' Yami blinked again, the raindrops that had caught on his eyelashes pooling under his eyes 'I wonder when these feelings started? I can remember always feeling this way, but it's stronger now.' Yami almost laughed out loud as the realization hit him. 'I…I love my hikari.'

It was Yugi's turn to stare. As Yami sat back to watch the lightening, Yugi turned his eyes to him. He smiled lightly at how the raindrops on his yami's face caught the light coming from the sky, and caused his face to shine even more. 'I wish I could know what you're thinking right now. You always seem to close the mind link at times like these.' The rain started to lighten and Yugi knew there wouldn't be any more appearances today. He sighed as he stood up, feeling the rain come to a stop. He brushed himself off, not accomplishing much, and reached a hand to the still sitting Yami. 'I love you, Yami.'

Yami smirked at the extended hand, and took it graciously, but instead of pushing himself up, he pulled Yugi down to the ground with him. Yugi let out a squeak as he tumbled forward and landed on top of Yami, who was now lying on the ground. Yugi felt a blush start to form on his cheeks and he knew it wouldn't be long until his face was completely red with the way his thoughts were going. "So-sorry, mou hitori no boku! I didn't know you would be pulling that hard!" Yugi made a move to get up, but hands wrapped around his waist to stop him from doing so. Yugi looked back down to the still smirking man and his blush grew.

Yami watched as the face in front of him turned red and felt his smirk widen. He pushed Yugi sideways, so that he was now on top, but what he wasn't expecting was to be pushed back. Yugi had felt Yami push him, and instead of putting himself in that uncomfortable position where he knew he wouldn't be able to resist his yami, he made it into a game. The two of them rolled until the end of the hill, where Yugi jumped and ran behind a nearby tree, laughing the whole way. The two of them were soaked to the bone, but it didn't matter and it was a while before they made it back to the shop.

The both of them smiled at each other and took their shoes off outside, knowing Grandpa would throw a fit when he saw them. Yugi giggled at the site of Yami's messed up hair and reached out to fix it. Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled the unsuspecting hikari towards him, until their noses touched and their breaths mixed. Yami swallowed, the nervous feeling in his gut unfamiliar to him, and made up his mind as he stared at a confused Yugi. 'Now that I know what this feeling is, I'm not going to let Yugi slip through my fingers. It's now, or never.'

Yugi gasped as the link was opened and Yami kissed him at the same time. The overwhelming feelings of love, tenderness, and hope washed over him, and he basked as he melted into the kiss. Yami walked him backwards into a post that held up the awning over the porch and started to kiss him more passionately.

Yugi blinked his eyes open in shock as a tongue brushed against his lips and he met crimson filled orbs filled with lust. Yugi opened his mouth timidly and tangled his tongue with a more than eager Yami. This was his first kiss for crying out loud! How good did Yami expect him to be? Yugi moaned a little as Yami brushed against the backs of his teeth and he could feel a smirk on Yami's face as he slowly pulled away, dragging his own teeth on Yugi's lower lip before breaking the kiss entirely.

/I assume you liked it, aibou?/ Yami raised an eyebrow at the hikari who was still trying to catch his breath.

\Maybe…\ Yami's eyes widened at the teasing tone Yugi's voice had. \I think we should go to my room and find out.\ He pressed his body against Yami's, making it perfectly clear what he meant.

Yami felt his jaw drop at the insinuation his supposedly innocent aibou had just made. Yugi looked his other half up and down, a small smirk of his own coming on, something he had gained from Yami. He walked past the stunned man and into the shop, swaying his hips in the way he had seen Mai and Tea do, soft and subtle, but enough to show that there was definitely something there.

He bit back a laugh as he heard Yami stumble to follow after him, almost running into the door that was closing after Yugi had entered. He broke into a run on the stairs leading to his room.

"Grandpa! I'm doing homework, don't come in my room for a while, m'kay?"

"Sure Yugi, just remember you have chores!"

Yugi was in his room by that time, and Yami was furiously sucking and kissing his neck, fiddling with the damp shirt clinging to Yugi's body. Yami pushed his hikari backwards until the boy felt the edge of his bed on the backs of his thighs. Yugi let out a few whimpers and moans, and that only seemed to drive Yami on, before he paused for a second, his mouth hovering over a tender spot on his aibou's neck. /You sure, aibou?/

Yugi smiled and pulled Yami on top of him as he let himself fall on his bed. \Positive.\

* * *

**SW: Okay so that's it!**

**Bakura: It was fine…**

**SW: Hmph! I think I did okay for my first time! Anywho, so now I'm all jittery and stuff because I like this story and I want to know if you did too! If you post a review, I might add another chapter about the morning after, but only if you want!**

**Please review!**


End file.
